


Ranjeet meet-(not-so)-cute

by Jeetushman_feelz



Category: Article 15 (2019), Kota Factory (Web Series), Original Work, RANJEET SUPREMACY, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Ayan is frustrated, Jeetu Bhaiya Loves Hindi, M/M, Meet-NotSo-Cute, Now go and read this short story, That's it, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeetushman_feelz/pseuds/Jeetushman_feelz
Summary: Yeah, everything else is cool but how did Ranjeet meet in the first place?Let’s see.
Relationships: Ayan Ranjan/Jeetu Bhaiya, Ayan Ranjan/Jitendra Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	Ranjeet meet-(not-so)-cute

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you give it a read and find it worth it💜.

“ ‘Cool!’ One word and here I am on the way to my duty (punishment)”  
Thought ayan as he looked out of his car window. 

“What is the exact location? And.. how long will it take to reach there?” He asked mayank.

“Sir, it's alwar and it will take us at least 13.5 hrs to reach there….if we don’t stop on the way.” Mayank answered.

“Ok cool. And we are stopping on the way, take some rest and resume the journey. So, it will be great if you book a hotel now only so as to avoid any unnecessary delays.” Ordered ayan as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position.

Ayan was almost done with his duty in Indore and was all set to go home after 4 months and this would have been true had he not replied to the email of his senior congratulating him, with “Cool!” and so was given the punishment to solve a case in alwar. 2 more months. Very good ayan.

“Where are we now? And how much time till we reach the hotel? If you booked one.” Asked ayan, trying to hide the irritation in his voice due to this frustratingly tiring journey. He was getting really frustrated now.

“Yes Sir, We are entering Kota now and soon we will reach the hotel“ Reassured Mayank who himself was tired by now.

The car left the highway and proceeded on the local road. Suddenly the car stopped with a sharp break, the inertia/jurk almost throwing everyone to the front.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” voiced the already irritated ayan.

“Arre aaram se! Itni bhi kya jaldi hai?” said a voice, might be from someone who caused the car to stop like that.

Ayan stepped out of the car to see who that “over-chill” person is.

“WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE IN BETWEEN THE ROAD?! ARE YOU MAD OR WHAT?” Ayan really could not think of his language at that moment. The anger had completely taken over him.

“Arre itna kya chilla rhe ho… sadak hi to paar kar rha tha!” said the other man.

“YOU GAON KE GAWAR! DIDN’T YOU SEE A CAR THIS BIG COMING TOWARDS YOU?” Ayan is literally losing his control now.

“Kya bola? Gaon ka gawar? Achha matlab agar koi Hindi mai, Apni matra bhasha mai baat kare to ham usse gawar bolte hain! Kya bolte hain?” Said the man looking around him as if waiting for someone to answer.

“Gawar!” answered some boys out of many people that had collected around them as if they saw a movie star.

“WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU REPLY TO HIM AS IF HE IS YOUR TEACHER. WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? THERE IS NO SHOOTING GOING ON HERE. WE ARE NO MOVIE STARS!!” shouted ayan as he turned around to see a lot of people still gathering around.

“Kya? Koi star nhi? Hamare jeetu bhaiya kisi star se kam hain kya?” said vaibhav, coming towards them.

“Jeetu bhaiya?WHO THE HELL IS THIS JEETU BHAIYA NOW?” asked ayan,confused.

Jeetu bhaiya chose not to say anything and just observe everything until it is really important to speak.

“Jeetu bhaiya ko ni jaante? Kis raste se aaye? Har jagah to hoardings lagi hain inki! Vo dekho!” said Meenal, pointing to one of the hoardings.

“Jeetu bhaiya….Top educator on …..Unacademy! Unacadamy?” Ayan said,confused,with both hands on his waists and brows narrowed.

“Hanji! unacademy..The number 1 Platform for IIT/JEE preparation. Aur hamare Jeetu bhaiya to hamari top physics faculty hain! Sahi bolu to jeetu bhaiya na election mai khade nhi hote bass warna unse badhiya koi candidate hi nahi tha! Ghadi lagakar international physics olympiad ka paper solve karte hain. India ke saare achhe teacher apni problembook review ke liye unhe bhejte hain. Inki salary 10 raised to the power seven se bhi zyada hai! Par phir bhi hasmukh..milansaar aur chanchal hain hamare jeetu bhaiya “ Meenal tried to descibe a few out of many qualities of Jeetu bhaiya

“Hame to laga tha aap koi officer ho ...padhe likhe ho! But lagta hai koi fancy dress competition hai!”. Said Vaibhav in a sarcastic tone, narrowed brows.

“WTF! I AM AN IAS OFFICER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FANCY DRESS COMPETITION?!” said ayan, angrily.

“Officer ho... fir bhi apne matra bhasha ko gawaro ki bhasha maante ho? Wah!” said vaibhav, with slow claps.

“Rehne do yaar Vaibhuv, meena! Hum kitna bhi samjha len par jisne jo sochna hai vo vhi sochega. Par haan...officer ayan, aapki soch hai badi wahiyaat.”  
Ayan narrowed his bushy brows at that.

“Ab ye to tumhara satya hai ayan! Aur haan..agar tujhe lagta hai ki hindi bolna matlab ganwaar hona hai! To hum ganwar hi sahi hain. pranam!” said Jeetu Bhaiya, folding their hands.

Ayan stood there(arms folded/on waist), listened to jeetu bhaiya but he was not in the state to think properly so he decided to keep quiet. Jeetu bhaiya did not wait for Ayan's reply either. He just completed his sentence and then went where they were going along with Vaibhav and Meena. Ayan stood there, watching Jeetu Bhaiya disperse into the crowded streets of Kota.

“Koi natak chal rha hai kya? Pta nhi kahan se aa jaate hain? Koi kaam dhanda nhi hai kya?“ Mayank said, dispersing the people who had gathered there.

“Sir, chaliye thoda aaram kar lijiye…. Yahan aise log-”

“Yeah lets go” Ayan cut him in between.  
Ayan literally needed some rest so that he could think properly as he knew he was wrong and he was already feeling guilty.

He sat in the car and tried to close his eyes but he could not stop thinking about jeetu.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read it?  
> Can I know your comments about it?


End file.
